PUSH WILL COME TO SHOVE
by blackandred34
Summary: CRAZY AU/ Booth and Brennan and Pelant drama is happening much later and Sally comes back at the worst time possible and drives a wegde between a mother and a teenage daughter and Brennan has to choose between the wounded father of her children that gives her more questions than answers or her Ex-boyfriend that never got a real chance.
1. Chapter 1

**SO THE WHOLE THING IS AN AU THAT DOESNT REALLY MAKE SENSE BUT HELL**

 **SO CHRISTINE IS LIKE 14 AND HANK IS ABOUT 8 AND THE WHOLE PELANT AND ENGAGEMENT SHIT HAPPENS NOW AND TIM SULLIVAN PAYS A VISIT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT ALSO BECAUSE ITS MY STORY AND I AM A PARANOID A LOT OF OTHER SHIT HAPPENS**

 **ONLY WAY TO ENJOY: BE PARANOID**

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS LOCK YOURSELF IN WHEREVER THEY LOCKED ZACH IN**

* * *

Brennan was confused she couldn't understand Alto saved their relationship by telling her that Booth wanted to marry her more than she did and how he was sacrificing his soul but what did that exactly mean?

She was losing herself in work when she heard somebody come in the bone room

"Booth I will be done in a minute" She asked not taking her eyes of the fracture she was looking at

"Well... what?" Sully asked in a funny way but he was confused

"Sully" Brennan said and looked up

"Hi"

"Hi" Brennan said and after the first shock was over she put the bone down and went to hug her old boyfriend

"Wow its been so many years"

"Yeah"

"any place we can catch up"

"Yeah follow me" Brennan said and left leaving her phone behind

* * *

"Booth!" Elizabeth Adams one of the swat team called

"Yeah" Booth answered to his name being called

"We have a small raid wanna join?"

"Sure let me text christine and bones I will be late"

"Ok"

* * *

 _Group Text:_

 _Bones, Christine: I will late_

 _Christine: Ok i will call Pops I have gym I cant sit Hank_

* * *

Bones didnt respond but Booth didnt think anything of it he was actually expecting it

He just left to go to the swat teams room to get ready

* * *

"Ok those are some seriously gorgeous kids" Sully said as he gave the phone back to Brennan "Not that smart though?" He joked

"Genious! But Hank seems to be attracted to science more than Christine she seems to be more like her father"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when she was 6 we asked her what she wanted for her birthday she said a riffle I still remember Booths smile" Brennan said and laughed at the memory

"So later when she turned 12 she joined this school that is like quantico for teenagers"

'So a little Booth" Sully cleared up

"Yeah exactly she excelled just like her father"

* * *

Meanwhile Booth and elizabeth where looking around the house they raided with her team the place was empty so the raid was a bust but something did not clock for Booth so he got that puzzled look on

"Booth what are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked

"You said the guy was selling bombs?" Booth asked when he noticed some wires that should be there

"Yeah why?"

"Because those wires have no reason to be there" Booth said

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Elizabeth yelled but it was too late the whole place blew up


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god" an agent said

"oh lord" said another one

The explosion wasnt big thankfully but all explosions have victims

"Call for ambulance now!" Jonh yelled he was the next in the chain of command after Elizabeth

"Its on its way!" He answered

"Booth and Adams are in there somebody call their families" Jonh yelled "The rest of you with me lets bring them back people"

"Dr. Brennan isnt picking up" the agent said

"Call his daughter I dont care!"

Christine was with one foot out the door when her phone ringed

"Hello this is she" She said and turned around to look at her grandfather "Oh my god!" She said and her eyes welled up "Yes I will find her which hospital?" She asked and her grandfather grabbed his keys

"What happened?"He asked when she ended the call

"Dad was in an explosion he is going to the hospital... Ok we gotta get to the hospital"

"Ok lets go" Max said and picked young hank and they left

* * *

"Cam!" Christine called fo rthe first person she saw in the jeffersonian

"Christine what are you doing here? What is going in?"

"NOt much time to explain you will get a phonecall dad is in the hospital where is mom?"

"What..oh my god she is upstairs" Cam said and pointed to the stairs and the teenager run to the stairs

* * *

"Well you should give her a chance" Brennan said to Sally who was talking about his girlfriend

"Yeah so will you talk about you and Booth?" Sally asked knowing that something was up

"Well I got pregnant we stayed together and then stuff kept on happening that we forgot about marriage about anything actually and about 2 weeks ago I proposed and he was delighted and then he called it off and I dont know what is happening" Brennan said and her eys welled up

"Well all the time I knew Booth he wanted to settle down I dont understand..."

"Neither do I and he has been seeing his old priest... He said that Booth wants marry me more than I want to marry him but I dont get it, I doesnt make sense"

"Come here.." Sally said and hugged Brennan

Christine was running to find her mother and she found her in the hugged with another man _let her stay with her boyfriend_ She just turned around and left she didnt have time to deal with infidelity when death is right in front of it

* * *

"Where is your mom?" Max asked as he was waiting at the car

"Drive!" Christine said

"Christine?"

"Dive damn it!" Christine yelled and Max started the car


	3. Chapter 3

An agent was waiting for Booths family outside the hospital

"Where is doctor Brennan?" He asked

"Ever think you ask too much?" Christine said with a look that could kill and max behind him shrugged not knowing what hapenned

"Agent Booth is out of surgery and the next 24 hours are crucial.." The agent briefed them

"What about Elizabeth?" Christine asked, her father and Elizabeth have known each other for a long time and are basically best friends of course there was a time where Christine questioned her fathers friendship with the very attractive agent but he looked her in the eye and said he could never cheat on her mother and took her to a couple of their of their work outs and she turned out to really like Elizabeth.

"It seems like agent booth used his body to shield Agent Adams she just needed a couple shards of glass to be taken out from her arm from a doctor but she is alright she is with agent Booth right now" The agent answered he mentioned other things too like his name but Christine wasnt listening she had decided that anything else was completly irrelevant,

* * *

"Angela!" Cam yelled as she saw the artist walking towards her office

"Cam what is it?"

"How is doctor Brennan?"

"I think she is still with Sully why?" Angela said confused

"Wait didnt Christine talk to her?"

"About what?"

"Booth is in the hospital he was in an explosion they are bringing the agents that died bodies here Christine came in running looking for her mother I told her she is upstairs" Cam said and Angela frozw from the shock

"Wait Booth is in the hospital and they called Christine?" Angela asked after going throught the shock

"She said they couldnt reach her" Cam said

"Is he ok?" Angela asked

After making sure her father was ok and asleep Christine told her grandpa she would go get her mom

"He is out of surgery the next 24 hours are crucial" Christine said

"Christine what happened why didnt you get you mother" Cam asked with an accusing tone that made Christine look away to not cry and Angela undestood

"You saw her with Sally" Angela said

"All wrapped up I dont think dad would want that right now" Christine said

"Oh" Cam said and backed down

"Christine what are you doing here?" Brennan appeared with Sally behind her

"Yeah she is booth with a wig" Sally said and laughed

"Who the hell is that guy?" Christine asked with an accusing tone worsed than cam's

"That is Sally we used to work together" Brennan said not seeing a reason to tell her teenage daughter about her dating history

"And date" Angela filled in and Brennan gave her a look

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend dad is in the hospital" Christine said

"Wait what?""Booth is in the hospital?" Brennan and sally asked

"YES AND YOU WERENT PICKING YOUR PHONE UP AND WHEN I CAME TO FIND YOU YOU WERE ALL HUGGED UP WITH THAT CLOWN" Christined yelled

"Clown?" sally asked while brennan stayed totally silent

"Go!" Angela shouted and they started moving

"Ok got get your phone and get rid of the lab robe" Christine said and her mother complied "Clown you coming too?"

"Sure... You always such a delight?" Sally asked as Brennan walked away

"Do anything funny and you will find out how much of a delight I can be" Christine said

* * *

 **Ok already losing interest in the story...**

 **So this is the end also sorry about the S'a'lly mistake**


End file.
